Sharing The Same Obsession
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Shiro's lucky star is shining above his head once more and this time, it involves a sexy blue haired computer geek who shares the same obsession with him; computer games. - AU, slight OOC, yaoi, some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, well... This one popped in my mind entirely too randomly but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. It will be a oneshot but I split it into two chapters simply because it would be too huge if it was one chapter.**

**I have a couple of friends who are computer addicts, playing video games for hours and hours so I thought, why not write a fiction about them?**

**This one is a little bit different from what I normally write. I wanted to try Grimmjow x Hollow Ichigo for once. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Fuck."

White eyebrows marred together in an agitated scowl as he watched his character die a disastrous death from a shot through the head. Pressing a few buttons on the PC's keyboard, he exited the game and entered the character menu once more.

_Everything was against him the last couple of months. Even his favorite character couldn't win in one motherfucking game_. _And he had paid a fucking fortune to buy the best skills and building stats for it!_

Life sucked so much at times like this. First of all, two months ago, his two year boyfriend, Tensa, came up and confessed that he didn't love him anymore and that he wanted to split up. _Ah, that had broken his heart_. Many people believed that Shiro was a heartless asshole because he first used his fists and then his foul mouth, however, deep inside he was passionate and very caring with the people he loved.

_So what the hell had crawled up Tensa's ass and died and made the brunet throw him away like this, Shiro didn't know._

He ran both his hands through his spiky white hair and sighed. There was no point in thinking about this again. He didn't like the heartache.

Suddenly, the phone positioned right next to him on the desk started buzzing. _Again_. It hadn't stop buzzing the past half hour.

The screen of the device blinked multiple times, the smiling face of his favorite twin brother flashing like a commanding reminder._Pick up, pick up, pick up._

"King, I love ya but I ain't ready ta put up with yer shit at the moment," he said and ignored the call in favor of picking another character for his next game.

The phone went silent after all the ruckus it created and it kept silent for quite a long time. That was odd. Shiro's brother was famous for his stubbornness and persistency, especially when it came to a broken hearted Shiro. King knew that the white haired man had this tendency of isolating himself from the whole world to recuperate and resuscitate his broken heart.

_This time was no different. The last time Shiro exited his house was three weeks ago_.

Shiro started another game and sunk into the 2-D world, thanking his lucky star that King had finally stopped calling him. This short time of quiet bliss lasted until he heard angry footsteps ominously approaching his front door and slamming it open, followed by a loud scream.

"Shiro! Where the fuck are you?!"

At the sound of his name so angrily pronounced, Shiro flinched and began dreading for his life. _Aw shit, King was there and he sounded pissed beyond belief_. He looked around his room for any available fleeing exit or even a hiding place but he instantly felt like a pussy for his cowardly action.

The footsteps had finally reached his room and stopped, waiting. Chills ran up and down Shiro's back and he wasn't even looking at the other man. _Hell, King was so fucking scary sometimes.  
><em>  
>Slowly, as if afraid that something will fly directly to his face, Shiro turned with his chair to face the angry image of himself, only with a few more colors other than just white. Fiery brown eyes were glaring daggers at his own golden ones and damn if that didn't nearly make Shiro piss his pants in fear.<p>

_Holy crap, King was fucking furious_.

"There you fucking are," his brother hissed through clenched teeth.

Shiro gulped. _He was fucked. He was royally screwed to a pulp._ Ichigo Kurosaki - aka King - had to be the most short-tempered and assertive person existing in nature. Well, Shiro could be scary as fuck if he wanted to, however Ichigo didn't have to raise his voice or use his fists to get his point across. Those chocolate brown eyes of his, which were usually soft and kind, could literally slice like blades and burn like fire. Also, the tone Ichigo used when he was pissed, was whipping and clashing like a fucking vine. Shiro had seen great many of times people who claimed to be macho and shit run away with a wet spot on their pants whenever the orange haired man got angry.

_He couldn't blame them really._

"Hey King," Shiro said in a conversational tone, a sheepish smile finding its way to his face.

King scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but otherwise he said nothing. He didn't have to. Those expressive brown eyes did all the talking for him. Shiro swallowed again, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Look, King, I-"

"Why didn't you pick up the phone, Shirosaki?", the orange haired man enunciated slowly, heatedly.

"U-Uh, I was..." Shiro shifted nervously on his seat, staring at the floor. _Shit. King had used his full name._

_King only used his full name when he was genuinely upset with him_.

"You was what?"

Shiro looked up again at the face of his angry self. "Playin'."

"And you couldn't pick up the goddamned phone to talk to me?"

_Ooh, King was walking towards him. Please be gentle_!

Ichigo stood right in front of brother, looking down at him, his eyes burning holes into Shiro's skull. Shiro lost his words - that was very normal when King was so dominating - and cleared his throat multiple times before he spoke again.

"Sorry?"

King scowled some more. _Damn, those wrinkles on his face would get permanent at some point!_

"You're asking me if you're sorry?"

"'M sorry," Shiro corrected through clenched teeth.

"Not good enough," Ichigo scoffed.

Shiro rolled his eyes, feeling his equally short temper snapping. "What the fuck ya want me to say? I didn't pick up the fuckin' phone 'cause I knew yer gonna be naggin' me about not goin' out and shit! Happy now?"

The corner of Ichigo's mouth tilted upwards in a humorless smirk that nudged Shiro's sense of safety. _Shit, he was going to die! And he was only twenty five!_

"I wasn't calling you to _nag_," King corrected in a very low, dangerous tone, "I was calling to let you know I'm coming over to get you out. Me, you and Renji. Get dressed. Now."

Shiro opened his mouth to object but at the sharp glare he received from his brother, the retort died a fantastic dead on his throat. He simply nodded and stood up from his comfy chair, slowly walking to his closet.

"Take a shower first," Ichigo ordered as he exited the messy room, "You stink."

"Now, now, King," Shiro whined at his brother's retreating back, "Don't say that, it hurts ma feelings."

"Like fuck I care," Ichigo snapped dismissively, heading towards the kitchen. Shiro shook his head and sighed in defeat on his way to the shower. _King was so damn mean sometimes. However Shiro knew that Ichigo __did it for the his sake._

_His brother got mad at him whenever he was worried._

Stepping into the hot shower, Shiro let out a sigh of bliss. _When was the last time he took a shower?_ He frowned angrily when he couldn't remember.

"What a filthy pig I am," he muttered and ran his fingers through his white locks, slathering them with a random shampoo that was there.

Shiro never needed too much time to care for his hair or whatever, so in ten minutes he was all freshened up and ready to face King again. Speaking of which, the orange haired man was sitting on Shiro's bed, texting.

"Renji?", Shiro asked while drying his hair with a fluffy black towel. King nodded but didn't look up from his task.

"Yeah," the oranget muttered, still typing, "He said that he'll bring a friend of his who just came to America from ... Uuuh, Germany or something."

"Hn," the albino grunted, slipping inside a fresh pair of his favorite Captain America boxer briefs. _He didn't really care. He just wanted this evening to end so that he could come back home and make love to his computer once more.  
><em>  
>"I'm calling the cleaning lady," Ichigo said, pressing a few buttons on his phone before exiting the room once more, "This place is a junk."<p>

Shiro snorted derisively but said nothing. _King was always so anal about cleanliness..._ But then again... He glanced around at his messy bedroom and sighed in defeat.

_Why was King always right?_

He put his clothes on quietly, deeply absorbed in his thoughts about another character he wanted to try in League of Legends once he got back, until his King's voice rang through the nerdiness.

"Shiro! We're leaving!"

So they did. The ride was silent, Shirosaki never daring to ask King where they were going. Ichigo was incredibly mad already and Shiro knew that his voice would further irritate the orange haired man.

They pulled over outside a large cafe/restaurant. "We're here," Ichigo grunted and opened the driver's door. Swallowing the uncomfortable lump on his throat, Shiro followed his brother inside the place. _It'd been a while since he'd gotten out of the house. He'd grown unaccustomed to it._

Still, as soon as they entered the spacious area, all eyes fell on him and... Well, King. Shiro knew he was good looking enough to attract stares but whenever he walked around with his brother, they always were the center of glances of admiration and sometimes envy.

_Who said that nerds didn't look good?_

"Hey," Ichigo said sweetly, with a big grin on his face. The suddenly calm tone surprised the albino for a moment but when his gold on black eyes fell on the approaching tall, handsome redhead he instantly understood the sudden change of heart.

_Renji. Ichigo's boyfriend_.

Those two had been together for some time now. _Two, three years? Maybe more, Shiro didn't remember_. But what was important was that they were happy together and King smiled a lot when he was around Renji.

Speaking of the redhead, the taller man walked closer to Ichigo and pulled him into a hug, kissing the oranget's lips lovingly.

"Hey babe," he rumbled sexily.

Shiro averted his gaze from the happy couple. Their PDA made him feel weird, like an outsider. Okay, he was grateful that Ichigo had found someone as outstanding as Renji to love and cherish but it still irked him to no end that he didn't have anyone anymore.

_Like he said; his break up with Tensa had hurt him a lot._

No... It wasn't only that.

Tensa was never ... Warm. He was always so serious, so stoic, he would never kiss Shiro in public like Renji just did Ichigo, he didn't like to cuddle, he despised sweet words and couple-y things like that. Okay, Shirosaki wasn't a sappy person either, however, at weak moments, he liked being cheesy and lovey-dovey.

_Meh, it didn't matter so much after all. He was a big boy; he could live without romance._

"It's been a while since I saw yer white mug around," Renji teased, pulling Shiro out of his musings. The albino smirked, grasping the hand the redhead had coolly offered him.

"Eh," Shiro shrugged, "Bitches get wild at my presence. Gotta stay hidden."

Renji cackled and patted him on the shoulder. "Always so fuckin' humble."

"Humble is my middle name."

They made their way to their table, teasing and mocking each other and chuckling the whole time. _Renji was an awesome motherfucker. Shiro could probably name him as one of his best buddies._

"Where's your friend?", Ichigo asked once they were seated.

"He'll be here in a moment," Renji assured, linking their hands over the table. Shiro grinned along with Renji when King blushed slightly at the action. _King was so adorable when he blushed._

His eyes leaving the cute sight before him, Shiro glanced down at Ichigo's neglected phone, his stomach clenching anxiously. He bit his lower lip. _He so wanted to ask King for his phone to play Zenonia 5 - the coolest game ever - but he wasn't sure King would be very happy about it._

_Meh, anyway. Nothing to lose_.

"King," Shiro said carefully, "Can I play on yer phone?"

Ichigo broke the eye contact with his boyfriend in favor of staring at his brother incredulously. Letting out a defeated sigh, he nodded affirmatively.

"Fine," he said, "But only until Renji's friend arrives."

"YOSH!", Shiro nearly shouted, grasping the device in his hands, already clicking on the game, "Yer the best King!"

As soon as his fingers started pressing the buttons, the rest of the world faded away. _This always happened when he started playing video games_. It was pathetic, he knew, however it was something that kept his mind off of things.

Renji and Ichigo were probably talking about him but Shiro didn't hear any of the things they said. He was deeply absorbed into kicking some serious monster ass, so absorbed that Ichigo had to whack him - hard - at the back of his head to get his attention.

"What?!", he yowled angrily, killing a monster as he went.

"Shiro, I said, end the fucking game. Time's up."

With a big scowl on his face, Shiro saved the game as it was and nearly threw the phone off the table. He wanted to curse, to let everyone in on a piece of his mind however, when he looked up all of these desires died down, his eyes nearly popping out from their sockets. _No wait, fuck that._ It was like those fucking cartoons, where the male character would come across a hot babe and his eyes would jump off his face, twirl around the woman then plop back into their place.

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

One of those faces you see on the front page of a beauty magazine, wearing a devilish smirk and breathtaking azure eyes gleaming in mischief, were staring right into Shiro's eyes. _That was not it.  
><em>  
>The guy had blue hair. Like <em>sky blue<em> hair, messily styled and spiky with a few stubborn strands falling over his equally blue brows and with long sexy sideburns.

"Jesus Christ," Shiro breathed, in a state of shock.

_Who the fuck was this guy? Like, guys like him do really exist?_

The blue haired man smirked saucily and offered the albino his large hand.

"It's Grimmjow, pretty boy. Not Jesus."

_Hooooo boy_. Shiro had an instant hot flash, his body nearly damn melting to the blunet's feet. The guy's voice was an instant fucking orgasm. It had that deep, sexy timbre, it was throaty and gruff and in general a voice bed worthy to ten thousand.

Shiro's eyes slid down to the hand waiting for him. _Hell. The guy had gorgeous hands too._ Big and strong with long, slim fingers, thick forearms with blue veins popping out across the whole length. The white haired man bit his lower lip. There wasn't something that turned him on more than protruding veins.

"Name's Shiro," he muttered and grasped the appendage, nearly moaning at how rough and calloused it was. _It only made him think how it'd feel on his skin, especially on the reactive piece of flesh between his legs_.

The blue haired menace grinned and brought Shiro's pale hand up to his lips, kissing the top. "Nice to meet you Shiro," he rumbled seductively.

_Okay, Shiro felt faint_.

"Did it hurt when ya fell from heaven?", Shiro mumbled, not really realizing he had said it out loud until his entire company chuckled in amusement.

"If it hurt, do you promise to kiss me better?"

Shirosaki blinked a few times before Grimmjow's words sunk into his desire driven brain. A shit-eating grin spread across his face.

_Damn straight I would._

"Maybe," he said instead with a nonchalant shrug, "Depends on how much it hurt."

Grimmjow quirked and eyebrow and bit his lower, pouty lip. "It hurt a lot."

"Pheeeeeewww," Renji whistled, waving his hand in the air as if to clear the it from something, "Too much sexual tension..."

"Seriously guys, already?" Ichigo said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Sit down first."

Without breaking their eye contact, Shiro and Grimmjow sat down, opposite of each other. Shiro kept staring even when Renji indulged the blunet into a conversation and Grimmjow had to look away.

_Wow. Like, seriously wow._ Shiro had never seen a better looking person before. Grimmjow was incredibly tall and with a heavy build. Now that Shiro had all the time in the world to observe the man, he noticed just how broad and thick his shoulders and biceps were. It looked like Grimmjow spent a lot of his time lifting weights.

_Aaaaaah! Shiro felt like moaning. He couldn't wait to see under that offensive black, Slayer custom tee._

_Slayer, eh? Hawt too_.

It'd been a while since Grimmjow had his eyes on him and Shiro felt neglected. He was thinking of ways to attract the blue haired man's attention until the best idea he had so far blinked like a light bulb over his head.

_Footsie_.

Carefully not to attract any attention to himself, Shiro took one of his shoes off and brushed his sock clad foot over Grimmjow's calve. The blunet glanced at him curiously but Shiro played innocent so the man turned back to his conversation with Ichigo.

Shiro wanted to cackle as he went in for the kill once more. This time however, he gingerly travelled up the whole expanse of the blunet's inner thigh, then down to Grimmjow's knee only to repeat it once more. Grimmjow was now staring at him, his blue eyes glowing with what could be described as confusion and lust, the latter being more dominant. Shiro mentally rubbed his hands.

_Mission accomplished._

"Can I help you?", the blunet offered, his face splitting into a feral grin, his voice deep and sexy. Shiro had to suppress a shiver and stick to his guns.

"Nah, I just thought ya'd fergotten about me," Shiro practically purred, his foot growing closer to the other man's crotch. Grimmjow's smile faltered slightly, his eyes darkened.

_Blimey._

"How could I?", questioned the blue haired man with a quirked eyebrow and a saucy smirk, "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

_Shit, shit, shit._ Grimmjow definitely knew how to play his game well. Shiro nearly lunged at the man, impatient to get the show on the road however he forced his urges down by licking his lips.

"So," Shiro started once he found his voice again, "Yer from Germany?"

"Mhm."

The albino licked his lips once more and then swallowed, his foot still ongoing its journey up and down Grimmjow's thigh.

"What 'chu doin' here, then?", he finally asked. _To be totally honest, he really wanted to know._

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly and placed both his forearms on the table, leaning closer to Shirosaki. "I came here to study. My courses start in September."

"And what 'cher studying'?"

"Computer science," Grimmjow said casually, "But I am more interested in the video/computer games design and production." The man grinned sheepishly. "I'm a video game geek you see."

Shiro's eyes widened as if to pop out of their sockets. _What? Just what? Had he heard correctly?_

"Uh-oh," King exclaimed from his left and shook his head, "There he goes."

"Seriously?", Shiro nearly damn shrieked. _He'd forgotten he should be harassing the blue haired man with his foot but unfortunately the long appendage had fallen back to the floor since the owner was currently suffering from a geek shock._

Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "Uuh... Yeah. Why?"

Shiro almost couldn't talk, hell he couldn't even breathe. It felt as if he had swallowed sand and all the moisture in his mouth and throat was gone. _Was the blunet serious?_ Such a hot, sexy, ultimately gorgeous beast was a PC geek much like him? What were the chances?!

_He had to be dreaming one of the best dreams ever._

"Fuck me," Shiro muttered, rubbing his hand over his face, "Can ya get any more perfect?"

Renji and Ichigo busted out laughing at the same time.

"Get ready, Grimm," Renji said between chuckles, patting Grimmjow's shoulder sympathetically, "You're getting married."

"What?", the blunet exclaimed incredulously, his perfect blue eyes settling on Shirosaki, demanding an explanation. Shiro glared at Renji before turning his attention back to the blunet.

"Don't listen to this idiot," he said dismissively, "What he means's that I am a geek too and ya just got a thousand times more attractive ta me."

Grimmjow blinked a few times, allowing Shiro's words to sink in before a manic grin split his face into two. Then he did something unexpected; he stood up from his seat, slightly bent over the table and captured Shiro's chin in his large hand and then... _God bless his soul,_ he planted a chaste but very, very arousing kiss on Shirosaki's lips.

All too soon for Shirosaki's liking, the blue haired menace had pulled away with a sexiest and most sinful smirk ever existing in nature.

"Lucky me," murmured Grimmjow over pale lips before he got back to his seat.

Shiro positively felt like a fish out of the water; his mouth had fallen open, his breath was hitching and catching on his throat and he was sporting the reddest of all blushes across the bridge of his nose. His gold on black eyes couldn't part from the pair of azure ones gleaming in amusement . He must have stayed frozen for a great amount of time because at some point someone, probably King, nudged his shoulder gently.

"Shiro?", the oranget asked, his voice concerned, "Shiro, are you okay?"

Shirosaki swallowed but didn't reply. He just watched Grimmjow's smirk widening.

"Mah, Grimm," said the redhead with amusement, "Didja fry his brains with that kiss?"

Grimmjow shrugged smugly. "Probably."

That snarky remark brought Shirosaki back from his haze. _Oh yeah? Well, two can play this game, Mr. Fried Brains._ Plastering his signature smirk on his face once more, he quirked one questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, ya think?", he drawled, "I bet even Jarvan can do better than that."

One fine blue eyebrow reached an equally blue hairline and Grimmjow inched closer to the albino. "Hooh? I always had the hots for Ezreal; blond and a hundred percent bottom but still a badass."

Shiro unconsciously leaned closer as well, smirk still in place. "Hm," he hummed in thought, "I'd rather take a man like Ezio; tall, pure muscle and fuckin' mysterious. Also very much capable of kickin' some ass."

Grimmjow's eyes glowed in excitement and Shiro felt his heartbeat increase from the anticipation.

"Have you bought the new Assassin's Creed?"

"On the same day it was released."

The blunet licked his lips and Shiro tracked the movement like a hungry hawk. _Oh fuck him_, was all he could think of at the time._He was going to get fucked and he would enjoy the hell out of it._

"Fine," the blue haired man rumbled, "That settles it for your place then."

Shiro wanted to scream. He wanted to cackle like a fucking hyena and run the round of victory all over the restaurant. However, that would be totally uncool, therefore he settled to the big, manic grin of his own.

"Ya got a ride?"

"Waitin' outside."

"Perfect." Shirosaki glanced at his twin brother as he stood up and chuckled at the incredulous stare he was receiving. _He couldn't really blame the guy._ King had never really witnessed him flirting, let alone flirting with another one of his kind. It was normal to be dumbfounded and confused.

"Laters, guys," he said with a smirk. Grimmjow subtly waved as he stood up as well.

"Off we go then," Shiro suggested, staring at the smirking face of perfection. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Right behind you."

**XXXX**

**Uwah sexy nerds everywhere!**

**Okay, I must say that I have no idea what these games I mentioned above are about, I've only played them once or twice therefore I can't tell if they are awesome or not but they are familiar to me. So, Jarvan IV and Ezreal are from a game called League of Legends, whereas Ezio is from Assassin's Creed. However, Zenonia 5 is one of my favorite games :P I play it nearly all the time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the other half. Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get it to work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Give it to me," Shirosaki groaned in frustration.

The blue haired man snickered and shook his head negatively. "Nu-uh."

"Aaw, c'mon, pleeeeease?"

Another chuckle. "Nope."

Shiro huffed in agitation, his hips shifting on the floor he was seated on. "Why not, asshole?", he complained rather loudly, "I'm about to fuckin' die here!"

"And why should I care?"

"'Cause we're in the same fuckin' team, butt-head!"

"Hah!", Grimmjow exclaimed in triumph, dodging another attack, "It was our deal, Shiro; whoever loses will bottom!"

The white haired man growled and elbowed the blunet. _Deal, shm-deal. He didn't want to bottom, no. Not at all. He rarely bottomed when he was with Tensa to begin with._

This was what it had come down to; once him and Grimmjow had entered Shiro's apartment, they simply jumped at each other, impatient to get the clothes off and get the show on the road. Pushing him against the closed front door, they blue haired man began devouring him vigorously, touching and feeling every available surface of his skin, bold enough to slide his rough hands under Shirosaki's shirt. Things got heated after that; as a matter of fact they got as far as Grimmjow kneeling and sucking Shiro's cock off to oblivion. It felt good, oh so good and it had been a while since Shiro had so much skin-to-skin contact. The blunet was a certified pro at sucking dick too, there was no other explanation, since he managed to make the albino come within minutes.

_But then things started going downhill._

"Turn around," Grimmjow had rumbled over Shiro's pale lips, after they had stopped their heady kiss. Even though he was high as a kite from his post-coitus, Shirosaki instantly frowned.

"What?"

Grimmjow's assault on his throat stopped and impatient dark blue eyes locked with hazy amber ones. "Turn around, I'mma fuck you."

"Wooo, wait up a sec," Shiro reasoned, pushing the blunet off of him and scowling, "What's with the big idea of you fuckin' me?"

Grimmjow's fearsome scowl surfaced. "The fuck you mean?"

"It's the other way round," the albino corrected, "_You_ turn around so _I_ fuck."

"Huuh?", the blunet exclaimed, quirking one incredulous blue eyebrow. "Who the fuck died and made ya top?"

_This has to be a misunderstanding. A big one at that._

That of course had started an argument, no, a huge argument. It was unbelievable how cocky Grimmjow was, how snarky and caustic his remarks could be, but Shirosaki wasn't a wazz that bowed down to everyone. He was more like the dog that barked a lot and bit hard. Of course, their little pride-fight hit a dead-end, both of them glaring at each other, baring teeth and everything. Shiro was thinking that he didn't really like the scowling blunet after all.

That was before a devious plan of 100% success popped into Shiro's brain.

"Let's play Halo," the white haired devil suggested, "And whoever wins, no matter in what team we are, will top."

That had settled it of course. Shiro was extra confident in his Halo-skills, as he was one of the best players out there however, his confidence had started to slip now that he was at the verge of dying. Motherfucking Grimmjow was a stingy dick and he wouldn't share the medical pack.

"C'mon man, gimme it! There ain't others around!", the albino yelled, dodging a bullet the very last moment.

Grimmjow frowned in concentration, gritting his teeth when the same bullet got to his character's face. "Whine and bitch all you want," the blunet grunted, "I always come on top when it comes to challenges."

It wasn't long before Shiro's character died a fantastic death, leaving wide gold on black eyes stare at the screen as if the end of the world had just began, white eyebrows pulled together to form the expression of utter desperation. _He had been defeated. In one of his favorite games. By some other geek like himself. Okay, a hot geek but still a geek._

That was a kick below the belt. Fuck bottoming and topping, he had fucking lost to someone else!

Grimmjow was smirking saucily, setting the control next to his thigh and inching closer to Shiro, closer than he already was. Moist, soft lips pressed on the sensitive spot behind the albino's ear, sharp teeth gently nipping on his earlobe. It was unnecessary to mention that Shiro's attention was everywhere else but the game on the screen now.

"Don't get cocky," the white haired man gritted, trying to hide how hot and bothered he was starting to get. _Shit, he couldn't even keep his eyes open for fuck's sake!_

The blue haired man chuckled smugly in his ear, showering Shiro's neck with open-mouthed kisses. "Just sit back and lemme take care of you, pretty boy," Grimmjow husked in his ear, nearly sending him into a fit.

_Damn that demon. Grimmjow was too sexy for his own good._

"Okay," Shiro breathed, his breath however catching on his throat once a rough hand slid over his naked chest, down his belly, until it reached the waistband of his favorite Captain America boxer briefs, teasingly fondling and caressing the sensitive area but not quite advancing where Shiro wanted him to. Grimmjow kept molesting his neck but soon got tired of it and moved lower, nipping and biting his clavicle.

Shiro was getting hard. _Again_. Blood was pooling at his groin, sex-flush reddening his pale white skin, heart stammering and thudding in his chest. It was incredible. No one ever made him feel this way and, imagine, they were still at the beginning of foreplay. His mind was progressively detaching from the rest of his body, however, he still exerted some control over it. In fact, he soon snapped out of his haze and reached out to entangle his fingers with Grimmjow's hair. The tresses were tough like wire but that turned Shiro on all the way. The albino grasped and fistful and tugged hard, pulling Grimmjow's head away from his chest and grinning at the barely audible, manly whine the blue haired man let go. He placed a chaste kiss on those full, pink lips, waiting for Grimmjow to open his mouth before attacking again, devouring the blunet whole.

It was fascinating how quickly things escalated between them. One moment they would be fighting, the next Shiro was sitting on Grimmjow's lap, dry humping the man with all his vigor while sucking on his tongue. Grimmjow was leaning on the small couch moaning, trying to stop Shirosaki's jerky movement with his hands but with no success. When Shiro was horny, nothing could stop him and the blue haired man was just about to find out.

"T-Take it easy," Grimmjow grunted thickly, his hot, fast breath fanning on Shiro's lips and making the matters worse. The thrusting of his hips escalated.

"No," he denied, grabbing Grimmjow's hair again, pulling until the blunet's head was resting on the bouncy pillow of the love seat, "I wannit, I get it. Now hang in there, I'mma get tha lube." And so, Shiro jumped off the blunet's lap, missing the incredulous stare he received as well as the quiet chuckle Grimmjow gave behind his back. Impatient to get things started the fastest possible, Shiro jogged to his room, yanked all the drawers and picked up the lube and a condom he found in there. Although when he was with Tensa they had sex without it, sometimes (most of the times actually) the raven haired man wasn't in the mood for unprotected sex so Shirosaki always had some by his beside cabinet.

Erasing his stuck-up ex-boyfriend from his thoughts, the albino quickly skidded back to his new, blue haired fancy who was in turn standing and taking his pants off. Shiro paused midstep, allowing his eyes to suck in that walking miracle, his lower lip tucked between his teeth, his strange eyes sliding to half-mast. Grimmjow's body was effing gorgeous; his skin was slightly tanned, to the soft color of wheat, and taut over mouthwatering muscles. Shiro had a thing for men with muscles, that was why he was obsessed with Captain America. Damn, the blunet looked like the Cap, if one looked closely. They both had blue eyes and thick biceps and rippled abdomen and strong thighs, both were tall and extra masculine however Grimmjow... Grimmjow had some more. Maybe because his face was so edgy, more feline-like, Shiro didn't know. However, he did know that those offending jeans had just pooled around the blunet's feet and consequently the albino's eyes fell on that _daaaaaamned _ass.

It took some time for the albino to realize that Grimmjow wore Iron Man boxer briefs in return, but once he did, his eyebrows flew straight up to his hairline, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. _The irony... The fucking irony._

"I like yer boxers," Shiro chuckled while he re-entered the living room, attracting a pair of dark, bone-melting blue eyes on him. Grimmjow then glanced down at his underwear and chuckled.

"They were limited edition in Germany," he rumbled, "I almost had to sell my body for it."

"Hooh?", the albino husked, stepping right into Grimmjow's personal space, touching his nose against the blunet's, "Ya coulda simply ask me. I already have four pairs o' these." To get his point across faster, Shiro slowly began rubbing his crotch against Grimmjow's, earning a very sultry, breathy moan that had him see in red.

_God, he was horny._

"Do ya ship Steve and Tony, Grimm?", he whispered over two parted lips while Grimmjow was kneading his ass neatly. The blunet nodded.

"Just as much as I ship Thor and Loki."

_Heh, finally a man at the same wavelength as Shiro. Twinkle twinkle, lucky star..._

The hair's breath distance between their faces soon closed up completely, their tongues meeting before their lips did. Grimmjow wrapped one of his thick arms around Shiro's shoulders, the other snaking into soft white tresses which only served to tilt Shiro's head to the side and deepen the kiss further. All the muscles in the albino's body simply tightened, and let's not mention that he was harder than cement. He wanted to let the blunet know about this urgency of his, so he thrusted his hips, digging the needy erection in Grimmjow's thigh.

The blue haired man snickered in the kiss and backed them up as one towards the couch, Shiro hadn't realized they were moving until his ass collided with the armchair of the couch. The same moment, Grimmjow pulled out of the kiss, eyes darker than before, full of lust and passion. _God, the man was so sexy when horny._

"Turn around."

Compared to the previous time, the murmured command were straight to Shirosaki's doodah, his body moving on autopilot to satisfy the other man's request. A hot, hard body fitted against his back while large, rough hands explored the whole expanse of his naked chest, feverish lips assaulting his neck. The blunet even dared to cup Shiro's crotch and fondle the hard manhood, eliciting a half-moan, half-hiss from the albino.

"Ah! Shit!"

"That's right, babe, there ya go."

Shiro was losing it. Maybe because he was hyperventilating. "More Grimm. More," he demanded under his breath.

"More?", asked the blue haired demon, his voice amused, "Then bend over, Shiro."

Shiro did as he was told, unable to resist his own urges to comply, bracing himself against the fluffy, bouncy pillows. _What the hell? Was he a closeted submissive and he didn't know_? Even when his partners topped, Shiro always made sure that he was on top of the game, meaning that he was always the active one. But it seemed that he had just found his master.

Soon, hands were caressing and kneading his ass over his boxers before grasping the waistband and sliding them over his ass, to his thighs and then off to some random direction in the room. Shiro's man down low sprang free and rubbed against the arm of the couch, heightening the sensations. What attracted his attention, however, was those calloused hands again, massaging his thighs and ass to oblivion, then moving up to his back and shoulders, turning his whole body to play-doh.

"Yer really good at this," Shirosaki grunted through his mind-numbing pleasure, earning a small husky chuckle.

"I like using my hands," Grimmjow said, running those sinful hands up and down Shiro's sides, "Besides, I like your body and I wanna feel it up, every inch."

A grin found its way to Shiro's face. "Feel free."

"I plan to," the blunet replied cockily.

_Shit was good. Shit was perfect_. Seriously, Shiro had never been so turned on in his entire life. His love rod was sliding against the couch's arm, the friction mind-blowing, yes, but it was not only that; Grimmjow had began rubbing himself against the albino's backside, promising of more to come. Yeah, okay, he had been reluctant to bottom at first but Grimmjow knew what he was doing and Shirosaki felt somehow safe and assured that he was going to have the time of his life.

Those hands suddenly left his body, making Shiro frown in displeasure. He looked over his shoulder, to glare at the blue haired tease but the nasty look died as soon as he saw Grimmjow sliding his underwear over his hips, the biggest cock Shiro had ever seen in his life springing free. No, it wasn't only long, it was thick too, with a sexy red color and many protruding veins. Shiro knew it was rude to stare so much but his eyes were simply glued to the other man's genitalia like fluff to Velcro. And then Grimmjow made the matters worse by wrapping his hand around himself and stroking, pulling the foreskin and revealing the head. Shirosaki swallowed and glanced at the condom pack he had in his hand.

_It wouldn't fit. The blunet was magnum size._

_Yay._

"I have condoms with me," Grimmjow rumbled, "Just gimme the lube."

Gold on black locked with smug navy and Shiro smirked. "I'll leave the rest to ya, then," he said, passing the container with the clear fluid to the hot-blooded male behind him. Grimmjow was still grinning when he opened the lid, his eyes never leaving Shiro's, and drizzled a lot of the substance on the albino's butt-crack. Shirosaki felt it sliding over his ass, down to his balls and thank God he had been clutching it in his hands and it was somewhat warm, otherwise there'd be one hell to pay.

Slim fingers began their journey from the small of his back, between his cheeks, gathering the thick fluid before settling and prodding against his entrance. Shiro finally looked forwards and dropped his head between his shoulders, trying to hide how much he hated the initial penetration. He braced himself and grit his teeth but as soon as Grimmjow slid one of his fingers in to the hilt, everything melted away.

Grimmjow was good; he knew what he was doing, he knew exactly where to touch and how to touch to make Shiro moan loudly, lewdly within minutes. The blunet didn't rush, didn't hesitate, didn't ask questions; he knew. The only moment Shiro felt any discomfort was when three fingers were inside of him but still, the sensation dissolved within the first three thrusts.

The blue haired man was assaulting his prostate, distracting the shit out of him, so much that he didn't register the familiar sound of the condom's package as it was torn apart. Grimmjow's fingers withdrew momentarily, making Shiro whine - yes, in an unmanly way too - from the loss of contact.

"No worries babe," Grimmjow husked, his large body now hovering above the albino's, the blunt head of his erection prodding against Shirosaki's entrance, "I'll give it back to you... Although a little bigger."

Shiro smirked, glancing over his shoulder, meeting dark blue eyes and pink, parted lips. "The bigger the better, doncha know?"

Grimmjow snickered and grasped the white haired man's chin, indulging the man into a heady kiss. The angle of their head was rather awkward and their lips missed and their teeth clashed, so in the end they simply reached out with their tongues, the tips playing and teasing. It was utterly erotic and somehow dirty for Shiro but it turned him on.

The blunt heat on his backside was pressing harder and harder, slowly sliding inside of him. Just as expected, it was utterly uncomfortable at first but thankfully, not painful. Shiro dropped his head once again, leaving his neck and back to the blunet's mercy, who thought it was a good idea to shower them with kisses. He was right of course; those little tingles on Shiro's sensitive spots had his attention driving away from the uncomfortable sensation.

Grimmjow was carefully sliding in and out, getting Shirosaki used to his length. _Ah, a man with tact_, Shiro thought to himself, tilting his hips to welcome the sensual thrust, indicating as well that he was ready for more. Thankfully, the blue haired man took the message and his movements picked up the pace, progressively increasing intensity until they turned bruising. Shiro was groaning and cursing like an angry coach, the sensations too many for him. On one hand was Grimmjow who filled him up to the brim, on the other was... Grimmjow again, with his hot lips and wet tongue and those sharp teeth that marked every inch of Shiro's nape. Oh right, there was the couch's arm, which was stimulating Shiro's cock too and the harder the blunet thrusted, the greater the throbbing in his groin.

"A-Ah... Un," Grimmjow grunted sexily in his ear, "Scheiβe... Es fühlt sich gut an..."

Shiro moaned loudly. There wasn't anything sexier than a partner who spoke in a different language during sex. Especially German. Shit, Germans had this heavy accent and combined with Grimmjow's rumbling voice... In one word: paradise.

"Listen to that," the blunet husked in English again, biting the albino's sensitive lobe, "Listen to how sexy our bodies are when they come together."

_Jesus H. Christ, this was too much_. Shiro chewed on his bottom lip to shut himself up and listen to what the blue haired man was talking about. An overwhelming and heady wave of lust surged through his body at the slick, wet sounds their bodies made.

"You like that?", Grimmjow asked again. Shiro nodded, humming in satisfaction. _Fuck, he wanted to purr like a cat that had his ears petted._

"Tell me," the blunet pressed, his thrusts harder than before, "Do you _like_ that?"

"Hmm," Shiro hummed, though that soft sound morphed into an open-mouthed moan as soon as a hard blow landed on his behind. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. Did Grimmjow just spank him?!_

"Answer me when I'm talkin' to you," a low, dominating growl in his ear that only made his hips beggining to thrust back.

"Yes!", he said, head thrown back and landing on Grimmjow's shoulder, "Yes, I love that."

A small snicker in his ear and the heat vanished from his back, two large hands clasping on his waist like a vice, the tempo reaching drilling intensities.

"You know why ya like it?", Grimmjow grunted, voice thick with lust.

Shiro was losing it. He couldn't feel his face or legs, couldn't figure out where he was and what was he doing other than the fact that he was making a lot of noise. "W-Why?", he managed to croak in his haze.

"Because you're a slut."

Shirosaki's body stiffened before he shuddered all over, the coil in his pelvis tightening noticeably. _He loved dirty talk. He absolutely fucking adored dirty talk, especially the degrading ones_. The smaller and dirtier one partner made him feel, the more happy he'd be afterwards. Damn, he had missed dirty talk sooo fucking much, since his prissy ex-boyfriend found them disgusting and refused to do it.

"Yeah, I'm a slut," he moaned, welcoming another stinging blow on his ass cheek, "I'm a dirty whore."

"You disgust me," Grimmjow spat harshly between moans, "Yer so filthy..." _Smack_. "And dirty..." _Smack_. "You make me _sick_." The last part of the sentence was hissed in a very convincing way. As if Grimmjow was indeed disgusted.

_Damn, he was good._

"Yes, yes, yes!", Shiro ranted, "I'm such a cock-slut, a dirty... Dirty whore..."

Grimmjow leaned down upon him once again, his mouth found his ear, the breath short and shallow and scorching the pale skin.

"Filthy whore," murmured the blunet, "But yer mine. All mine."

"I'm yours," Shiro complied, surprising even himself with how submissive he was, "I'm all yours."

The blue haired man moaned huskily in his ear, one of his hand reaching down and wrapping around Shirosaki's erection. The mere sensation of the roughness around the sensitive part of his body made the albino scream, earning a smug snicker from the larger man.

"I'mma come inside you," Grimmjow said and then swallowed, his hips ramming mercilessly, "I'm gonna fill you up and make you dirtier, _slut_."

Shirosaki looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking with dark blue. _Shit, Grimmjow's eyes were so hot, almost black, full of lust_. He could just come just from this. Okay and the hand that was jerking him off to oblivion. And the long, thick length scratching every inch of his insides.

_This was officially the best sex he had ever had. By far._

"Ich komme," Grimmjow whispered, his blue eyebrows pulled together in a frown, his eyes sliding close and his mouth falling open. Of course Shiro didn't need to know German to understand what the man had just said.

Shirosaki came first, just from the visual of the utter pleasure on Grimmjow's face. So hot.

The masterpiece inside of him pulsed, once, twice, a long but quiet moan leaving the blunet's mouth as he spilled himself inside his lover. Although Shiro was against having unprotected sex with "strangers", this time he wished they hadn't used the condom so that he could feel the come filling him. _Shit, that would have been the cherry on top of the cake._

Grimmjow was sexily panting on his neck, his body trembling all over, some unintelligible or German words leaving his mouth. Soon, he let his weight fall on top of Shiro, sandwiching the man between his body and the couch. The albino's breath whooshed out of his lungs under the dead weight, but it was comfortable so he didn't mind. For a few moments at least. After a while he couldn't breath well.

"Hey," he whispered, shifting around to get his point across, "Do ya mind?"

"As a matter of fact I don't," Grimmjow rumbled cockily and kissed Shiro's temple, "I like it here."

He chuckled. Okay, Grimmjow was heavy but he had a good sense of humor. "But ya weight more than the fuckin' Iron Man suit. Get off."

"Aww, c'mon," Grimmjow slurred sleepily in his ear, "Doncha sleep after good sex?"

"I pass out," Shiro said smugly, "But on the _bed_."

With a frustrated growl, the blue haired man stood up, pulling Shiro along with him, to the point of lifting him off the ground and carrying him to the bedroom. He threw the white haired man on the bed and Shiro bounced once, twice before the same weight was dropped dead on top of him. The albino chuckled; a badass like Grimmjow being a cuddling monster. _Cute_.

Suddenly a thought crossed Shiro's mind and had his white brows linking together. "Where the hell's the condom?"

"I swallowed it," came the strange, disgusting but nonetheless sleepy reply. Shirosaki didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that, well, it couldn't be true so he stayed silent instead, trying to go to sleep and not bother the man anymore. But before he dozed off, there was a sexy voice mumbling in his ear.

"You have a Lord of the Rings thrash can under your desk, silly. Let's play the game in a couple of hours."

Shiro grinned at the lucky star that was shining right above his head. _A hot, sexy, gorgeous geek, with amazing bed and Halo skills at his disposal? Please, that only had to be one thing_. He didn't believe in fate or destiny or bullshit like that; he only believed in luck and that little bitch was warming up to him after so many months of denial.

_Heh, like he had said... Bitches go crazy at his presence, sooner or later. Lady Luck wasn't an exception._

**XXXX**

***wipes a drop of sweat* Hooo boy, thankfully that's over xD Grimmjow talking in German is just hnggff *fangasms***

**Oh, by the way; Scheiβe... Es fühlt sich gut an... = Shit... That feels good...**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


End file.
